Klegoes is the product of a breeding program that has the objective of developing new geranium plants with good precocity and floral richness with overall harmony of form.
Klegoes originated from the pollen parent Mareli (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,997), tradenamed Catania, and seed parent Romanze. Romanze was originally sold by the Dummen Company in Rheinberg, Germany but is no longer sold and to the inventor's knowledge is no longer available.
Compared with its seed parent Romanze, the new cultivar has a better cutting production. Klegoes has color similar to Mareli's frosty light pink color. However, Mareli is a less vigorous grower and lacks the floral richness of the new cultivar. The precocity and floral richness of the new geranium plant were noticeable in contrast to these same characteristics of the parents.
The new plant was first discovered in Stuttgart in 1989 as a result of a controlled breeding program. Klegoes was the progeny of a cross between the seed parent Romanze and the pollen parent Mareli and was selected by the inventor as one flowering plant that showed unusual floral richness by comparison with either parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Klegoes was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany by the inventor or technicians working under the supervision of the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected plants demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Klegoes are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Klegoes has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Stuttgart, Germany under conditions that approximate those used in commercial practice. Similar characteristics are found when the plant is grown under controlled environmental conditions in Italy and the Netherlands.
Compared with other varieties of the same species, Kelgoes has sufficient and very uniform precocity. Growth is regular, uniform, and habit is compact. Because of the uniformity no selection is necessary, making the plants quite marketable. Transportability is excellent because the plants are not shattering and long lasting. Flowers show good weather resistance with little fading in sun or heat and no evidence of rotting in rain or cold weather. The leaves are leathery and robust and also quite weather resistant.
The plants flower continuously with no break in the summer while maintaining a very attractive appearance even in hot weather. Floral richness is also extraordinarily good during hot summer weather. Good growth and flowering characteristics were observed under growing conditions in Germany, Italy, Netherlands, and Teneriffe. Good flowering characteristics were observed in cooler regions. Even richer flowering was observed in warm climates. Cutting production is very good and normal rooting is observed. Cuttings are readily transported unrooted or rooted. Flower color is very bright and thus attracts attention. Florets have an attractive appearance and fullness of shape. The umbel shape and stem length provide a harmonious and attractive appearance. The regular compact growth and posture of the umbels on usually vertical stems add to the harmonious appearance of the plant.